Because
by adbc
Summary: Une mission de collaboration qui tourne mal. Des sentiments qui s'intensifie et se révèle. yaoi yuri a venirPoua ca craint comme résumé


Le soleil venait a peine de se lever sur le village de Konoha, mais déja quelques ninjas se pressaient le long des chemins. Parmis eux, Sasuke, fraichement ramené dans le droit chemin par ses coéquipiers et Naruto.

-C'est pas humain de devoir se lever a une heure pareil, bailla le blondinet.

-Si tu te couchais un peu moins tard, t'aurais moins de mal a te réveiller, dit Sasuke.

-A qui la faute hein ?!

-La ferme, crétin ! répliqua Sasuke. Si quelqu'un, l'apprend tu peut être sure que je repars.

-T'es pas gentil avec moi...dit Naruto avec un air de chien battu.

Sasuke allait dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

-Salut les garçons ! s'écria Sakura.

-Bonjour Sakura ! dit Naruto d'un air soudainement enjoué. Dis moi, est-ce que ça te dirai de venir dîner avec moi après la mission ?

-PARDON !! s'écrièrent Sasuke et Sakura ensemble.

-Je t'ai déja dis que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi, répondit Sakura, qui n'avait même pas entendu que Sasuke avait crier lui aussi.  
Nous sommes amis et ça s'arrête la.  
Par contre si c'était Sasuke je ne dirais pas non, dit elle en se tournant vers la personne concernée.

-Oui pourquoi pas, repondit-il en regardant Naruto devenir rouge vif.

-Vraiment ! s'écria Sakura. Cool, merci !

-Bien, allons y maintenant, continua Sasuke.

Ils reprirent donc leur route en direction du batiment de l'Hokage, Sasuke et Sakura devant, suivient de Naruto qui marchait derrière eux a bonne distance. Une bonne heure plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin.

-Nous y voila, dit Sakura.

-C'est pas trop tôt, remarqua Naruto.

-Ne perdons pas plus de temps, continua Sasuke. Entrons, sinon on va se faire engueuler.

Ils ouvrirent les portes et marchèrent en direction du bureau de Tsunade. A l'intérieur du batiment ils rencontrèrent des dizaines de ninjas déja au travail, ce qui créait un fort contraste avec l'extérieur, encore bien endormis.

-Eh bien, dit Naruto. Ils ne choment pas ceux-la.

-Ouais, travailler ici, ça doit pas être une partie de plaisir.

-En tous cas, je me vois pas travailler dans un bureau toute la journée.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi cette fois, dit Sakura, en plus Tsunade en vraiment éxigente.

-Tu m'étonne, en plus elle se fait plus toute jeune maintenant, s'exclaffa Naruto.

-Hey, les piplettes ont est arrivés, les coupa Sasuke.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Shizune les invita a entrée. Ils se placèrent devant le bureau de l'Hokage qui se leva.

-Bien vous voila, dit Tsunade, nous allons pouvoir commencés. Mais avant. Naruto peut tu venir te placer devant la fenêtre s'il te plait ?

Il ne compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais il s'exécuta.

-Euh, Tsunade, je ne crois pas que...commença Shizune.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que l'Hokage avait déja mis une pichnette a Naruto qui avait voler a travers la fenêtre.

-Shizune, est-ce que tu pourras appeler quelqu'un pour réparer ça ? demanda Tsunade

- O...Oui bien sur, repondit l'assistante.

- Parfait, désolé pour ce petit contre temps, mais il va falloir attendre qu'il remonte.dit-elle a un Sasuke et une Sakura complètement bouche-bées.

Et il ne tarda pas, a peine tombé, il était repartit a la course vers le bureau de Tsunade. Les pas se firent de plus en plus fort et Naruto déboulla a coté de Tsunade a pleine vitesse.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE !! hurla le blondinet. JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TA PRIS !?

-JE T'ES ENTENDU AVEC TON "ELLE NE SE FAIT PLUS TOUTE JEUNE" !! répondit l'hokage en criant aussi fort que son interlocuteur.

-ON EST SUCCEPTIBLE MA VIEILLE !!

-FERME LA PETIT CON OU TU VAS LE REGRETTER!!

-QU'EST CE QUE TU CROIS POUVOIR ME FAIRE, ME TAPER DESSUS AVEC TA CANNE !!

-Ils sont aussi hystérique l'un que l'autre, dit Sasuke.

-Ont devraient peut être faire quelque chose, proposa Sakura.

-Pour se faire couper en morceaux, non merci, répondit-il.

-Shizune, vous ne pouvez pas... , Sakura s'intérompit quand elle vit l'assistante de l'Hokage rouge de rage, se dirigée vers Tsunade.

Shizune pris l'Hokage par le poignet et l'a traina hors du bureau en claquant la porte. Le silence se fit immédiatement. Pendant quelques minutes on entendit plus rien, puis Naruto décida de brisé ce silence.

-Peuh, même pas capable de se contrôler.

Sasuke le claqua derrière la tête et dit :

-Arrête, de te comporter comme un gamin...

-...t'es vraiment immature quand tu fais ça, complèta Sakura.

-Désolé...

-C'est pas a nous qu'il faut dire ça, commenta Sakura.

-Hum, ouais..., marmonna Naruto pas vraiment convaincu.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore, puis les deux femmes refirent enfin leurs apparitions. Tsunade alla s'asseoir a son bureau et Shizune se placa a côté d'elle. Comme il ne se passait rien, Sasuke mit un discret coup de coude a Naruto, pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci s'avança et annonca:

-Je suis désolé Tsunade, c'était déplacé de ma part que de vous traitez ainsi. J'espère que vous accepterez mes plus plates excuses, finit-il en se courbant.

Ses coéquipiers se dirent qu'en faite il avait bien changé.

Tsunade soupira, et dit:

-Comment pourrais-je faire autrement de toute facon, allez redresse toi.

Il se remit droit et se replaca au niveau de ses coéquipiers.

-Bien, avant de commencé nous devons attendre la deuxième équipe.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous allons faire de la collaboration ? demanda Sakura.

-Exactement, repondit-elle, tenez la voila justement qui arrive.

Tous trois se retournèrent pour faire face a leurs nouveaux partenaires.

- Voila je vous présente vous nouveaux co...

-QUOI !! NAN MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE !! s'écria Naruto.

-Est ce qu'il y'a un problème ? questionna Tsunade.

-En effet, je n'ai pas l'intension de faire équipe avec eux ! En tous cas pas avec lui ! dit-il pointant l'objet de son dégnit.

-Dis donc toi, c'est pas pollit de montrer les gens du doigt, déclara Shikamaru.

-La ramène pas tu veux, la dernière fois qu'on a fait équipe on a faillit tous y passer !

-Excuse moi, mais ce n'étais pas ma faute.

-Pour moi si, puisque tu étais le chef de troupe !

-CA SUFFIT !! cria Tsunade

Tous deux se turent, se tournant vers l'Hokage.

-Naruto si tu ne veux pas rester sur la touche, t'as plutot intérêt a te contrôler ! continua t-elle.

-Excusez moi.

-Bien, comme j'allai vous le dire, je vous présente vos coéquipiers pour cette mission; Shikamaru, Ino et Temari. Comme Shikamaru est un ninja de classe moyenne, j'ai décidée que son équipe partirait pour cette mission, et il a tenu a ce que vous aussi, équipe 7, y participier. Ce n'est donc pas mon choix, si vous vous retrouver ensemble.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on vienne ? demanda Naruto

-Tous simplement parce que ca risque d'être assez dangereux, et que nous avons besoin de bons éléments.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que Temari est là, et pas Choji ?

-C'est aussi pour la mission, mais attends les explications, et tu comprendras. Quand à Choji il a fait une indigestion, donc...

-C'est bon, est-ce que je peux commencer ? demanda Tsunade.

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Bien. Votre mision consiste a retrouver un déserteur qui est en fuite depuis assez peu de temps, mais qui commence déja a faire parler de lui. Il vient apparement du village de Suna, c'est en partie pour ça que Temari est dans le groupe.

-Attendez une minute, dit Sakura, si c'est un déserteur, nous n'avons surement pas le niveau pour le retrouver, et encore moins pour le combattre. De plus il y'a les chasseurs pour faire ça.

-Ne doute pas de vos capacitées comme ça, répondit l'hokage, vous avez tous fais dénorme progrès ces derniers temps. Et je ne vous le demanderais pas, si je ne vous en pensais pas capable.

-Cool, dit fièrement Naruto.

Tsunade sourit et continua :

-Il a été vu près du village hier, c'est pour ça qu'on nous a demandés d'intervenir, les chasseurs sont très fort mais ils n'auraient pas puent arrivés a temps si il se passait quelque chose.

-Est-ce qu'on doit le ramener vivant ? demanda Sasuke

-De préférence oui, répondit-elle, mais si vous n'avez pas le choix, mort fera l'affaire.

Elle s'arrêta un moment puis repris :

-Avez-vous d' autres questions ?

Tous firent non de la tête.

-Parfait. Soyez aux portes du village dans une heure, quelqu'un vous attendra.

Ils sortirent rapidement , laissant l'Hokage et son assistante dans le bureau.

-Tu crois qu'ils réussiront, demanda l'assistante.

-Non, répondit-elle, j'en suis sur.

Shizune lui sourit, et dit :

-Je préfère quand tu te comporte comme ça.

-Ouais, je sais mais c'est chiant d'être toujours sérieuse.

La brune se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

-Justement il faut que tu te remette au travail.

Elle l' embrassa rapidement et sortie du bureau. L' Hokage lacha un soupir puis réouvrit ses livres.

Une heure plus tard

-Je suis la dernière j'ai l'impression.

-Ouais, comfirma Temari.

-Désolée, c'est que je voulais être présentable pour...

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, qui ne la vit même pas.

-J' hallucine,souffla Ino assez bas, pour que personne ne l'entende.

-Bon alors, est-ce que vous avez bien tous votre équipement ? demanda Shikamaru

-Mais bien sur qu'on a notre équipement ! répondit Naruto

-Est-ce que vous avez des kunais ?

-Mais bien sur qu'on a des kunais.

-De quoi manger ?

-Bah ouais, on a pris a manger.

-Est-ce que vous avez a boire ? Et...

-Mais bien sur qu'on a de la boisson !

-Est-ce que vous avez vos shuriken ? Et...

-Mais bien sur qu'on a nos shuriken !

-Mais tu vas la fermer oui !

Il décocha un coup de poing a Naruto, qui vola a plusieurs mètres.

-Quel chiant ce Naruto.

Tous confirmèrent d'un signe de tête.

-HEY, LES GOSSES VOUS ÊTES PRÊTS ! cria quelqu'un au loin.

-Quelqu'un sait qui c'est ? demanda Shikamaru.

Un "non" général répondit à la question.

-Alors les gamins, vous v'nez ?! continua la personne.

Ils s'approchèrent et découvrirent un homme d'environ 60 ans, plutôt maigre et de taille moyenne.

-Tsunade m'a dit de v'nir vous chercher. Je s'rai votre escorte.

Ils le regardèrent d'un air confu, en se demandant si il ne se moquait pas d'eux.

-Dit donc papi, lanca Naruto, il faudrait voir a arrêter la tisane, parce que je pense plutôt que c'est nous qui allons devoir vous protéger.

Sakura lui écrasa le pied et cria :

-T'as vraiment aucun respect toi !

L'homme éclata d'un rire fort qui les fit sursauter.

-HaHaHa!!! T'es vraiment...trop marrant blondinet !! HaHaHa!!!

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?! demanda Naruto frustré.

Après avoir réussit a arrêté son fou rire l'homme répondit :

-Tu prétends vouloir m' protéger, alors que tu t' fait later par une fille! Et puis d'toute manière j' crois pas avoir parler d' protection.

Voyant Naruto devenir rouge écarlate, Sasuke déclara :

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas s'étandre plus, on a une mission je vous rappelle.

-Et bien lui au moins y n'perds pas l' nord. dit l'homme en regardant Naruto.

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?demanda Shikamaru avant que la discution ne se transforme en bagarre.

-Ouaip, répondit l'homme.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre, jusqu'a une espèce de chariot couvert accroché à deux chevaux. Il les fit entrés puis pénétra a son tour derrière eux. Les ninjas se disposèrent sur les deux bancs placés face à face dans le chariot, l'homme resta debout un moment puis entama :

-Bien, d'abord j' vais m' présenter j' m'appelle Yukimichi Sado, appeller moi Yuki ça sera plus simple. Comme vous pouvez l' voir nous allons voyager dans cette magnifique charette, jusqu'a notre destination...

-Euh, excusez-moi monsieur où est-ce qu'on va ? questionna Sakura

-Malheureusement le déserteur n' nous a pas attendu et a décidé d' se diriger, apparement, vers un petit village à l'est, nous devons bien evidement le suivre.

-Mais pourquoi, y allons nous avec un véhicule, à pied on gagnerais du temps.

-Certainement, mais nous aurons plus de chance de passer innaperçue comme ça, la forêt est assez dangereuse.

-On n'est pas des amateurs vous savez, le danger ça nous connait. répliqua Naruto

-Dans c' cas, tu pourra toujours vérifier ton courage sur place, mon petit vantard.

-JE VAIS LE...

-Le voyage serat-il long ? demanda Ino

-Tous dépend si notre passage dans la forêt est sans encombre.

Il jetta un regard sur l'assemblée qui semblait tous a fait détendue.

-Plus rien a ajouter ?

Aucune question ne vint.

-Dans c' cas c'est parti !

Next Step

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CET ENDROIT !

-Ferme-la un peu tu veux, tu vas allerter les bêtes sauvages.

-Et bah alors monsieur "Le danger ça nous connais" j'ai l'impression qu' tu n' fais pas partit du "nous" d' ta phrase.

-Vous alors, vous commencez à m'énervé !

-Bouh j'ai peur... BORDEL C'EST QUOI ÇA !!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

j'aimerais savoir se que vous en pensez qu'est-ce que je pourrais améliorer selon vous, ou ce qui ne vas tous simplement pas.


End file.
